The Princess' Time
by Seadrona101
Summary: What if Layla Heartfilia had a sister named Lily Taniyama? What if Lily had a daughter named Mai Taniyama? What if both Layla and Lily had a secret they kept from their daughters? What if they weren't dead? 12 Jade gatekeys are in here. Mai has all the Jade gatekeys while Lucy has her silver and all the Golden gatekeys. May contain yaoi so don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**seadrona101: Hey guys! NO! That's too boring. How about, … no I got nothing. Mind helping me out in the reviews plz and I want to thank everyone who reads this, past, present, and future. Anyway, on with the motherfucking store (jk this thing has never fucked me)! Ps tell me if this bothers you and ill try to fix**

_**The Princess' Time – Chapter 1**_

_Mai's POV_

Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama and I'm a 21 year old women working at Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short, we're ghost hunters. Let me tell you about everyone…..

….Damn, who should I talk about first!?

I guess I'll start with Ayako. She's like a mother to me, and the fun let's go and be the best bitches ever kind, not the one who named the stick up there ass because they plan to introduce it to their parents. She's also a Priestess.

Then there's Monk who is, well, a monk. He's like a Father to me and constantly bickers with Ayako (I think it's how they flirt but don't tell them I said that, or it'll be Armageddon).

There's also Yasu, who may not be a spiritualist but really helps us out when it comes to research and spy work. He loves playing pranks and tricks and teasing people, and also confesses his undying love for Monk as much as possible. I'm sure he's just joking but I could be wrong.

Next is John he's from Australia and used to be a catholic priest, he left the church because he fell in love, but is still aloud to do exorcisms. He's really nice and hates violence but would do just about anything for his friends.

After John comes Masako who is the girl John fell head over' for, she's also a famous tv medium. She may be a bit touchy at times but is like a sister to me and I wouldn't change her for the world.

Madoka comes next, she's a ghost hunter. She loves putting together people she thinks are good couples, and loves when she gets it right. She doesn't take shit from anybody, in fact she takes it and throws it right back in your face.

Lin is Madoka's boyfriend, and is an omnyoji. He prides himself on his silence, but is a really nice guy. He works for my boss Kazuya Shibuya speaking of….

…Kazuya Shibuya is just an alias, his real name is Oliver Davis, but I call Naru, as in Naru the Narcissist. He's egotistical, prideful, and if it wasn't obvious, narcissistic. But I'm in love with him!

Gene, or Eugene Davis is Naru's twin brother. He's like a combo of Yasu and John.

I'd tell you more but, we're on a case right now!

Let me explain, this girl had massive amounts of PK, and was freaking out because the person who murdered her parents in front of her when she was a little girl was just released from prison. She started having nightmares of the guy and self-inflicted those events on herself in the real world, after a few days she asked us to take her case. When we found out that it was her doing we tried to explain what was happening to her and she flipped out. Now she's nocked back everyone but me and I'm trying to talk her down.

"It's ok no one is going to hurt you!"

"NO! It can't be me doing this. I DON'T WANT THIS CURSE!" Power now seems to be flowing out of her.

'_If this keeps up she could kill someone, mainly herself!'_

"It's only a curse if you let it be, I promise it gets better. I can help you"

"How, how can you possibly help me?"

"If you give me your hand I can show you. Please I don't want you to get hurt!" Saying this I reach my hand out to her.

"O-ok?" She hesitantly takes my hand.

I then pull her into a hug putting my mouth by her ear.

"It's ok, I promise. But if you keep this up you'll hurt yourself because you're using your own life energy to fuel your power. Use mine instead, take it and use it tell you get your PK under control. Ok?"

"Ok" Her power slowly started to dissipate after that.

"Wow Mai, how did you know that would work?" Yasu asked me excitedly.

The case was over and it was time to go home so while we're packing everyone apparently decided to pester me about my actions toward the girl.

"Because I had something similar happen to me."

'_That's right. A long time ago when I was really little my parents we're killed by a dark guild in front of me. Master Makarov had to say words so similar to what I said to that girl, just to keep me from accidentally hurting my own guild, my family.'_

Oh! You're probably confused; see I don't come from Japan, or even this dimension. I come from a world called Earth Land. I live in a town called Magnolia, in the Kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Used in every home, bought and sold in every market place; to most magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. To some however magic is and art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards; banded together in magical practice most join magic guilds where they can learn, grow, and find work. My guilds name is Fairy Tail, and I am a wizard.

**seadrona101: You're a wizard Harry. Lol! So, what did ya guys think. Was it better or worse than my last one. And props to anyone who can find where I quoted the narrator from the first few episodes of the anime. K that's all for now!**


	2. Author's Note

Guys! You're going to make me cry. T.T *^_^*

I am So SORRY that I temporarily abandoned this story! The reason is I fell out of the ghost hunt fandom and I couldn't finish the Fairy Tail series. Now that I can finish watching it I'm going to do just that, then come write this. I'm thinking about making a new story altogether which would be similar to both the stories I tried to write.

Although this one will be different because I want you guys to help me write it! You can give me ideas or full-blown chapters, prompts or things to inspire me (and you guys)! I need to finish Fairy Tail first so I'll be writing my Ghost Hunt story Taniyama Paranormal Investigations in the meantime. I'm going to start writing chapters in advance to posting so that even if I can't write that day/week/month you will still be getting content.

Also for those who don't know Kiss Cartoon and Kiss Anime (.com) are great sites to watch things on, so I encourage you to use them if you want to watch something that isn't on Netflix or Hulu. They have good quality content that you won't find on Youtube or other sites like that. They have both dubs and subs, so if you're like me and terrible at reading subtitles without missing anything, then you don't have to worry.

I have some ideas for other fanfictions as well (in different fandoms) but I'll stick with what I've got for now. (Don't want to bite off more than I can chew!)

Feel free to PM or email me anything (though I check my PM's more often). Your feedback and suggestions help me so much you guys because it inspires me and gives me ideas (even if they have nothing to do with the original thing you sent me), plus it makes me feel closer to you guys; like I'm just having a chat with my friends at a sleepover or something!

I know this must look like a hot mess as you read it, but I'm (kinda) free writing to you guys. The only thing I'm going to change is messed up spelling because I want to talk to you and show you a tiny bit of how my mind works, of course, this doesn't do my mind much justice (but it's just like talking to me because you can't get a word in edgewise until I stop).

But I digress. I love all you guys, and it's because I decided to randomly look at the reviews on these stories that I was prompted to write this, so thank you! I promise to write more for you guys, and I must once again apologize for my horrible treatment of you guys. All of you should review with a form of punishment (e.g. *slap* *punch* *strangle* *magic attack* *ghost attack* etc.) because I deserve it! T.T

I have a performance in one week so I don't have much time to write so you may have to bear with me. I will try to write as much as possible, but I'm really worried for this musical (it's Legally Blonde the Musical Jr. if you were curious) so I'm going to focus on that for now, sorry.

(I keep getting slightly distracted because I'm listening to Kill a Kitten by Stephen Lynch on repeat.)

I feel like I have so much more to write to you guys but I can't identify it, let alone articulate/write it! So I guess I'll just have to end with another "I'm sorry" and an "I love you kittens" because I am and I do! Look out for more chapters on my stories and try to be patient with me.

OH! I almost forgot, I probably will be rewriting and uploading TPI as well because I don't really like how I wrote it initially so look out for that too.

And also, I will probably make Mai use two kinds of magic in this, Celestial Summoning magic (like Lucy's) and Strength Magic which basically increases an attack's (or any action really) power/force when used.

I promise to write soon and thank you for inspiring me to get back to it. Now I've got a fire in my belly!

*^_^* 3

(I'm posting this on both Time of Power and The Princess' Time by the way.)


	3. Final AN

I'm not going to continue this story for a few reasons. One, I haven't finished the show and I'm not going to be able to anytime soon.

Two, I have many other stories that I need to write that take precedence over this.

Three, I have school work and other, more important things to do.

**I'm going to **give this up **for **_adoption_**, but if no one asks me about it in 6 months then I'm going to delete it from my account and let it die. **


End file.
